


Gossip

by lovelyleias



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Riza are getting married, leaving the rest of Team Mustang to bemoan their single statuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Their first dance at the wedding seemed more like a sparring match. All of the quests were spiralling out of the way, trying not to get smacked by the newlyweds and their flailing limbs. For all their military training, one would think that Roy and Riza would be at least satisfactory dancers, but they were rather awful.

"They're going to kill somebody," Kain Fuery said, only half-joking. He was sitting at a table off the dance floor with three of his associates.

"That would fit them, though," Heymans Breda replied

Vato Falman seemed to be about to add his own jibe, but was pulled to his feet by his laughing wife, and disappeared into the dancing crowd.

Jean Havoc watched him go with narrowed eyes. "Everyone's getting married but me," he grumbled.

"Only because you pissed Rebecca off yesterday," Breda pointed out. "She's been dancing with every guy here."

"Even you?"

"Even me."

"Bastard."

"We all know you'll get back together within the week, you always do," Fuery said, wiping his glasses on his dress shirt. They kept fogging up thanks to the heat of the dance hall. "Besides, I'm not married."

"Yeah, well, you're still young," Breda told him, taking a swig of beer.

Havoc shrugged and lit a cigarette. "It's good that Mustang and Hawkeye are together. Maybe now they'll stop wasting time with their longing looks and dumb fights.

"Don't talk about the new Fuhrer like that," Breda joked.

Edward and Winry Elric danced passed their table, waving as they went by.

"It's a funny coincidence," Havoc snarked. "Grumman retired and appointed Mustang, and not one week later he and Hawkeye were engaged."

"Do you think they were breaking the fraternization law when he was still part of the military?" Fuery asked softly.

"None of your business."

The three men jumped at the deep voice behind them.

Fuhrer Roy Mustang and Colonel Riza Hawkeye Mustang were standing by the table, their faces twisted into matching smirks.

"I had no idea that the three of you gossiped like old spinsters," Hawkeye said drily, smoothing down the sides of her simple white dress.

"It's not gossip if it's true," Havoc said, blowing smoke in Mustang's direction, not noticing as Fuery quietly slipped away from the table.

"Maybe not," Mustang said as his new wife took his hand. "But it's distracting you, Jean, I think you're missing something."

Havoc furrowed his brow. "Missing wha—" he broke off, looking at the empty chair that Fuery had occupied. He swung around, only to see his colleague dancing merrily with Rebecca Catalina.

"Damn him," Havoc doused his cigarette in Breda's beer and chased after Fuery, ignoring the chorus of laughter that chased after him.

Hawkeye smiled fondly at her team, and led Mustang back to the dance floor. They made up for their lack of dancing skill with tireless energy.


End file.
